The Drunken Truth
by yosukeisgod
Summary: The day of America's birthday is coming up soon and England is on a drinking spree again. Little did I know that the real reason the English nation got drunk over the past few years was because of something entirely different.   EnglandxOC


**Whoop! My first ever England one-shot! **

**I really enjoyed writing this, even though I should be working on my longer stories involving the UK siblings and a 'real world meets Hetalia' type story I'm doing.**

**I really need to upload those, but one-shots are too much fun xD**

**I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it~ :D**

* * *

><p><span>The Drunken Truth<span>

"Hey Rose, would you be able to get the post this morning? I've got a thumping headache that just won't go away."

I sighed knowingly but smiled at Arthur Kirkland who was lying on the sofa in the living room, drinking a nicely brewed cup of tea that I had made especially for him.

"Uh-huh, will do Iggy~" I teased and walked out the front door, ignoring his protest of the nickname Iggy.

I opened the post box and laughed as I remembered the reason why he didn't like that particular nickname. Francis Bonnefoy, aka France, had come up with the nickname for England first, after all.

"I can sympathise with him, I really can, but it **is** a cute nickname. Now, let's see…" I spoke aloud as I sorted through the letters.

There were a lot of letters concerning his job and I felt sorry that he had so much paper work to do. _Maybe that's the real reason why he's so cranky all the time…_ I thought as I went back inside the house.

I had first met him three years ago at a library in Bristol, working on an assignment for university, when I was visiting family. He had been in the area on a short break and was trying to relax when we first encountered each other.

-FLASHBACK-

Walking past the fiction section in the library, a certain blonde with bushy eyebrows caught my eye. He was sitting on a chair at the back of that particular section, engrossed in whatever book he was reading. He had a smile on his face that made me feel that it belonged to a child on their very first visit to Disney Land.

_Aw, he looks kind of cute _I thought and looked through the shelf in front of me so I couldn't be seen.

He turned to another page and sighed, before looking out of the window thoughtfully. He was quite good looking, now that I thought about it, and I had a proper view of his face from this angle. He had blonde hair and green eyes that shone in the light. He wore a white shirt with the top button undone, dark suit trousers, and grey pointed shoes. He looked like someone who belonged in a movie with how clean-cut his look was.

_I wonder what a person like him reads…_

"I sure would like to know what Flying Mint Bunny is up to right now…" he sighed and returned to his book.

…_Who? What the hell is Flying Mint Bunny? _I stumbled to my left and fell on top of a pile of books. He must have heard me, as he got up from his seat and walked to where I was lying.

"Are you all right, love?" he asked and extended his right hand towards me. I reluctantly accepted it and pulled myself up, blushing from embarrassment.

"Th-thanks…" I stuttered and looked at the book in his hand. The title of the book was in dark blue and read 'The Gwoggles' by some foreign writer.

I stared at the book in disbelief. I looked up at his face to meet confused eyes and then looked straight back down at the book again.

_How can someone that looks like this, end up reading something like __**that**__?_

"Is something the matter?" he asked but quickly made an 'o' sound with his mouth as he realised I was interested in the book he was holding.

"Do you like this type of genre?"

"Um, yeah, but I wouldn't have thought you'd be the type to like it. Oh! I mean-!" I quickly looked down and mentally slapped myself in the face for saying that.

"Don't worry, it's quite all right. You're not the first person to say that to me, and I'm sure you won't be the last." he chuckled lightly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Um, as an apology, would you like to join me at the café down the road for a cup of tea?" I asked sheepishly.

"That doesn't sound too bad. I shall take you up on that offer! Although, I think it might be best if we introduce ourselves first."

I cringed at my mistake. _This is the __**second time**__ I've made myself look like an idiot in the same day! _I shook my head in embarrassment.

"Of course, m-my name is Rose Carter."

"That is a beautiful name, for a beautiful looking girl! You may call me Arthur Kirkland."

- END FLASHBACK-

"Ah, there you are! I was beginning to wonder where you had got to."

I rolled my eyes, "Like I would have gone far without telling you. Seriously, Iggy, you make me wonder if you really know me like you say you do."

I wasn't really angry or hurt; I just thought I'd tease him a bit as it was so easy to get him riled.

"Haha, that I do Rose, that I do." he smirked as I passed him the letters, "Hm? There's one here for you."

"Let me see then!" I said in a childish tone and opened the letter he handed to me.

_Dear Rose,  
>Yo! I'm inviting you to my birthday party tomorrow, and you better turn up dudette!<br>It won't be cool without you! Well, it would still be cool, but not __**as**__ cool!  
>I'll send you the details through an email as I'm too lazy to write it in this letter~!<em>

_P.S. the Canadian, Matthew Williams, __**totally**__ wants to see you too!_

_Love from,  
>Alfred F. Jones, the Hero that is America!<em>

"Bless!" I laughed but quickly put the letter in my pocket. England looked at me funny but I stuck my tongue out at him.

"It's a secret!" I walked out the door and up the stairs to my room.

Yes, I lived in the same house as him, but we weren't a couple or anything. We were good friends that happened to get along, and he suggested that I move in with him as I was having a hard time finding a place of my own.

…Also I may have a **small **crush on him… kind of.

Okay, that was a lie: I have a **major **crush on him. No. I **love **him.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! You can't defeat me; I'm in control of the Empire! You're dealing with the greatest pirate who ever lived! You're all bloody fools!"<p>

"WHY?" I slammed my head on the wall outside the living room door, which was closed, and probably had a drunken England on the other side of it, spouting gibberish about the past.

_Why does he always do this? I know that it's coming up to __**that **__day again, but can't he just let it go? _I took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

England had his legendary pirate hat on and his sash over his dark trousers. His white shirt had all of the buttons undone, save for the last two at the bottom. His shoes were on top of the TV and he still had his socks on. I noticed a few empty bottles of rum and gin on the table, as well as the already started bottle of rum in his hand. He was swaying it around as if it were a sword.

"Bloody hell, Artie, that's way too many bottles! You can't keep doing this to yourself year after year!" I shouted over his rambling.

Suddenly he stopped right where he was and looked to the ground. The bottle he was holding dropped to the floor and I jumped a little.

"Never, EVER, call me that again. That's what **he **called me…" he said in a low, venomous tone. His hands were shaking and tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm disappointed in you, Rose, I truly am…"

He lifted his head and there was a sad smile on his face. More tears fell and he laughed lightly. I hated when he got like this, I absolutely **hated **it. I was surprised this time, as he had never brought me into it before.

"I haven't done anything."

"**Liar**, you're in with him too, aren't you?" his smiled turned sinister and he dropped down onto the sofa.

"What? I'm not in with anyone!" I shouted. He was starting to annoy me, and it hurt to hear him say things like that.

All he did was smile sadly at me and then he broke down into tears. I sighed, sat next to him, and put my arm around him in a comforting embrace.

"Shh, it's all right, I'm here for you." I soothed him with my voice. He soon calmed down and collected his thoughts together.

"I'm sorry, Rose, I had honestly moved on from it all." he apologised. I didn't quite believe him. After everything I saw, it looked the exact opposite of what he said.

"Then how come you were drinking all of that alcohol? We both know that it will be America's birthday tomorrow, and you tend to get drunk around this time of month because of that."

He looked at me and laughed, "You just don't get it, do you?"

This time, I really did snap. "What the hell don't I get? If you don't explain anything to me, how the hell am I supposed to know anything?"

"It's **because **of you I got drunk. You always get a letter from him, inviting you to his party, and you never tell me about it."

_Huh? _I looked at him in confusion as I didn't understand what he had said at all. He shook his head and genuinely laughed this time.

"I know you go to his birthday parties, it's obvious, but I'm more hurt about the fact that you never tell me the truth. I'm not a child, Rose, I can take it. You've got a lot closer to Alfred over the past year and it annoys me that you get so happy when you see him. You never smile with me the way you do with him, and to be quite frank, it pisses me off. What makes that wanker so special anyway?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that, "Look, England, I smile differently with other people all the time. I **do **have fun being with you, and I'm sorry if it didn't seem like it."

He smiled but shook his head, "You're almost there, but it is something more than that. At times, it seems as though you fancy the git."

"What? I do **not** fancy America! In fact, the person I fancy…" I stopped myself as I realised what I was about to say.

"Rose, you don't have to tell me, but listen to me for a second. I'm going to tell you something very important."

I nodded and he continued, "From the first time I met you at that library, I knew you were different. I get along with you better than anyone else I have ever met in my entire life, and believe me; I've met a lot of people in my time."

I laughed, "I know that for a fact."

"You make me feel different, and I've recently noticed why that is. Rose, I hope this doesn't make you uncomfortable, but… I think - no - I know now that… I love you, and have for a while."

What he said to me took a minute to register in my brain, "You love… **me**?"

He nodded and a light shade of pink settled on his cheeks, "Yes Rose, I do quite a lot, actually."

I couldn't believe the conversation we were having, and the fact that he suddenly moved his face closer to mine.

"Would it be all right if I… kiss you?"

I blushed, but nodded, and his lips met mine. It was a sweet, tender kiss, but suddenly became a kiss filled with want and need.

He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I yelped in surprise. I felt him smirk against my lips and I turned a scarlet red.

Our tongues battled for dominance, but I gave up quickly letting him explore my mouth. The feeling was out of this world. I expected his kisses to taste of rum, but there was only a lingering taste that soon disappeared. We were like this for another minute, but soon broke apart as both of us needed air.

"That was… wow. I've wanted this, for so long…" I said in between breaths.

"Well, I can do much more than that." he smirked and continued kissing me.

His right hand snaked its way under my shirt and his left hand rubbed the inside of my thigh. I moaned into the kiss and I felt him chuckle.

We moved our bodies together and I could feel the heat between us start to rise. I reached for his belt and began unbuckling it awkwardly with my right hand. He broke away from the kiss and laughed.

"Impatient today, aren't we?" he teased.

I huffed and bit down on his ear gently, "That's because I'm left-handed, you git."

He laughed again, and continued moving his hands up and down my body.

"I'll have to miss out on Alfred's birthday, won't I?" I asked in an innocent tone.

"I think you might have to, Rose."

I wasn't going to regret what I was getting into, and besides, Alfred could hold a party without me being there once in a while…right?

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this was enjoyable for all those reading this. I don't know if drunk England turned out as funny in the beginning as he did in my head, but oh well, it was a funny scene for me to picture none the less!<strong>

**I promise I will be a little nicer to our favourite bushy-eyed friend the next time I write about him; he **_**is **_**my favourite character after all! Followed by Prussia and Romano, also Japan who I forgot to mention! :P**

**Review and tell me what you think if you want to~ Constructive criticism is welcome! :)**


End file.
